Decisions
by MJ's Angel
Summary: Ahsoka and Anakin are now in a serious relationship. When Ahsoka is reunited with her old friend, Tom Norton, she rediscovers her feelings for him. Will she stay with Anakin or leave him for Tom?
1. Reunited with Tom

_This is my first FF. So, wish me luck._

Anakin and Ahsoka just returned from a mission on Teth. It has been two years since the death of Padme Amidala at the hands of Count Dooku. That was a hard time for Anakin, but Ahsoka showed so much support for him, they fell in love and became one. They were in their quarters making out.

"I love you," breathed Ahsoka.

"I love you too. More than you know," replied Anakin

Just as Anakin started to lift her top, his comlink beeped. It was Obi-Wan. (of course). They were being summoned to see the Council. They left immediately.

"We just came from a mission. Why do we have to go on another one?" Ahsoka whispered

"Calm down. It may be important," Anakin said as he tried to ease her tension.

When the council was finished, Anakin and Ahsoka went back to their quarters to pack for Ahsoka. She and another padawan are being sent on a meditative retreat. She was to go to Naboo to a beach house reserved for the Jedi the next day.

"I don't understand why you can't come with me," she complained hugging Anakin.

"The council thinks we need some time apart. I don't like this any more than you do," he replied.

**The Next Day**

Anakin and Ahsoka were heading towards the ship station together to say goodbye.

"It's gonna be a long week without you, Snips," Anakin said in a sad voice.

"I know. We'll just have to make the best of it," Ahsoka replied**.**

They kissed goodbye and Ahsoka left on the ship. The whole trip, Ahsoka had two things on her mind: Anakin and who the other padawan was. The council never said who it was.

When she arrived on Naboo, she went straight to the beach house, not knowing what to expect. When she got there, she first admired the sunset along the beach. She went inside the house to find a beautiful spacey main room with a flat screen TV. She them moved to the kitchen which had marble counters and black refrigerator. She then went upstairs to pick a room to stay in. there were only two rooms, so she picked the bigger one with a hot tub. She started to unpack and change her clothes. About an hour later, she heard a door close and figured it was the other padawan. She went downstairs to meet him or her. She found a boy around her age in the kitchen with his head turned so she couldn't she his face.

"Hello, I'm Ahsoka Tano," she said as she approached him. He quickly spun around so that she saw and recognized his face.

"Ahsoka?" he said in an excited voice.

"Tom?" she said surprised. It was her old friend, Tom Norton. She ran up to him and hugged him tight while he picked her up and spun her around while hugging her.

"I haven't seen you in years! We have so much to catch up on, but first I need to change," he told her in an excited voice.

"Oh…okay. Your room is the second door on the left," she explained as he went up the stairs.

When he got to his room, Ahsoka thought to herself, _"At least now, I have someone I know and can talk to."_ She was excited.


	2. Time with Tom

When Tom was settled and changed, he went down to the living room to find Ahsoka watching TV on the sofa. He stopped halfway down the stairs to admire her. She was wearing a long summer dress. It was strapless and went down to her ankles. It collided with all kinds of tropical colors. He thought she was beautiful and just perfect. She turned her head to see him standing there on the stairs.

"Oh, are you done?" she asked. He snapped out of his trance. She stood up.

"Um… yeah. You look beautiful," he remarked blushing.

"Oh, thanks. You look nice too," she said returning a blush. They both sat on the sofa as Ahsoka turned off the TV. They started to talk.

"So, who's your master?" Ahsoka asked to start off the conversation.

"I've actually just been assigned to Master Kenobi after my last master was killed," he answered a little choked up over her death.

" Oh, was your master Carmen Conrose? I heard she was killed about a month ago," she asked

"Yeah. When she was killed, I just couldn't help that it was my fault," he said tearing up over the thought.

"Tom, is wasn't your fault. There was nothing you could've done to prevent that from happening," she said comforting him.

"Ahsoka, how old are you now?" he asked

"Seventeen," she answered, "Why?"

"Because, it's been four years since I last saw you. Even at a young age, you've been wise, clever, and was always able to comfort people. There has always been a part of you that always makes me feel better when I'm down. And even now, that part of you is still there and growing wiser," he explained with a smile.

"Thanks," she said. She then looked in his eyes. Their eyes locked for what seems like an eternity. Tom leaned in to kiss her. She was going to let him, but she then thought of Anakin and rejected it. They had a awkward silence.

They then went to their rooms and went to bed. They both stayed up thinking about each other and what almost happened. Ahsoka was also thinking about Anakin and how much she missed him. She then fell asleep.


	3. At the Beach

The next day, Ahsoka got up, still thinking about the previous night. She got up took a shower, changed and went down to the kitchen for breakfast. When she reached the kitchen, she noticed Tom sitting at the bar. He didn't look up at her when she entered the room. Ahsoka grew worried.

"Tom? Are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Oh, I didn't hear you come in, Ahsoka. Yea, I'm okay," he lied. She sensed he was troubled.

"Tom, I know you're troubled. Tell me what's wrong. Let me help you," she demanded in a calm voice, "Is this about what happened last night?" He nodded.

"I'm so sorry about that. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," he finally managed to say.

"Look, I completely understand. You have that one moment when you look into someone's eyes, you think that you two are the only ones in the galaxy. I felt the same. I only stopped because I knew it just wasn't meant to be," she explained thinking of Anakin.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asked

"There's nothing to forgive," she said with a smirk, "Hey, how about we go down to the beach and have some fun in the sun? We have it all to ourselves."

"Are you sure?" he asked confused.

"Yea, we can bond more and enjoy our vacation," she answered.

"Oh…okay. It'll take my mind off things," he said with a smile

They went up to their rooms to change into their bathing suits. Ahsoka came out in a red three piece bikini. The top tied behind her neck. The skirt was a little transparent, enough to show the out line of her bottoms. Tom came out in blue and white swim shorts and no shirt, showing off his six pack. They stared at each other for a moment. It reminded Ahsoka of the night she and Anakin confessed their feelings for one another.

"So… you ready to go?" she asked snapping out of her trance.

"Uh… yeah. Let's go." Tom said doing the same.

"I found this beach ball in the living room. There's a net out on the beach. You wanna play?" she asked with a mischievous smirk holding the ball.

"Are you sure? I have a killer left arm," he asked challenging her.

"I have a killer right," she said with a smirk

"It's on!" he exclaimed. "Race you to the beach?"

"Last one there buys the winner dinner," she explained accepting the race.

"Deal!" They shook hands on it. At the same time, they sprang out the door. Ahsoka got there first. Tom right after her. He tackled her and they rolled in the sand laughing. Ahsoka ended on top of Tom.

"I won. You're taking me to dinner. To be fair, you can pick the place, but it has to be nice," she said still on top of him pinning him down.

"Fine. How about… Chez Jazmin's?" he suggested.

"That's perfect! I've always wanted to go there," she exclaimed.

"Let's play ball. Loser has to buy dessert," he again challenged

"You're on!" she accepted while climbing off him and helping him up.

The game started when they got to the net. Ahsoka took off her skirt revealing her pink bottoms.

"The first one to get five points wins," Tom explained.

"Make it ten. Double the desserts, double the points," she suggested.

"Great. Hope you have enough for dessert," he said with a mischievous smile.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes and served the ball. They hit the balled back and forth until Tom spiked it.

"Tom, one. Ahsoka, zero," he gloated

"The game has only begun," she confirmed. They played for about twenty minutes. The game was tied.

"Next point wins," Tom exclaimed before serving the ball. He served and Ahsoka immediately spiked it and won the game.

"Looks like I win again. You're buying dinner and dessert," she said in a claim and gloating voice.

"I gotta admit, you're good. And very energetic," he said while out of breath

"Hey," she walked our to him, "let's go swimming and cool down."

He nodded. They walked over to the water. It's cool feel relaxed them a bit. Ahsoka went underwater for a few seconds to let her whole body cool off. When she came back up for air, Tom stared at her wet body. She glistened in the sunlight. His eyes went up and down her body admiring her figure. She opened her eyes and saw him. He looked down immediately, hoping she didn't notice him staring or the fact that he was blushing. She then looked at his abs shining in the sunlight as well. She quickly turned away as well, also blushing. They both had a sexual moment. They swam for five more minutes before going inside.

"I better go make reservations. A deal's a deal." Tom said.

"Alright. I'm gonna go take a shower. There's sand all over me," Ahsoka told him before going upstairs.

Tom made the reservations. He went to tell Ahsoka who was still in the shower. Before he knocked on the door, he heard her singing "Love Story."

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
_I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run_  
_You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

_Romeo save me, they're tryin' to tell me how to feel_  
_This love is difficult, but it's real_  
_Don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess_  
_It's a love story baby just say yes_

The song was almost finished. He thought she had the voice of an angel. He stood at the door listening to the end of the song. The song ended and so did Ahsoka's shower. He snapped out of his trance.

"Ahsoka?" he yelled at the door.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"We have reservations for 8:00 tonight," he answered.

"Okay," she replied.


	4. The Dinner

They got dressed and ready to go. Ahsoka came out in a strapless dark blue dress. There was a long slit on the right side that went up to her upper thigh. She wore two inch white heels and a gold locket that Anakin gave her on their first anniversary together. Tom wore a simple black suit with a black tie.

"You look amazing," he complimented.

"Thanks. You look handsome, too," she returned the compliment. They arrived at the restaurant an hour later and were seated. They started to talk even more about each other and their masters.

"So, what's your master like?" Tom asked as their food came.

"Well, Master Skywalker is kinda a unique person," she answered.

"Really? How so?" Tom asked out of curiosity.

"He likes to bend the rules a lot. He has ways of doing everything in his own image. He can't sit still to save his life. He's been through a lot in the past years and he really cares about those who are close to him like Obi-Wan and me. He just doesn't want to lose anybody else he loves or really care about," she replied.

"What do you mean anyone else?" Tom questioned. She told him about when his mother was killed and how he reacted to it. She also told him about Padme and how he felt about her death. Ahsoka got a little emotional when saw remembered how much pain he was in.

"I'm so sorry about your master. And I didn't mean to make you upset," he said seeing her reaction.

"It's ok. Let's just change the subject," she said drying her tears.

"Okay, well let's see. If you could date anyone in the Jedi Order, who would you choose?" he asked with a devilish smile trying to make her laugh.

"Well, aside from an age difference, I would probably have to say my master," she said giggling.

"Really? Why?" he asked with a mischievous smile not showing how disappointed he was.

"If you were a girl my age and you got to know him as much as I do, you can see that he's actually very sweet, sensitive, kind, and maybe even… sexy," she answered shyly.

"Just like you," he said with a warm smile. She blushed.

"Thanks," she said softly.

The rest of the dinner went off more romantic than friendly. When they got back, they walked along the beach for a while so they could watch the sunset. When they were inside the house, they got ready for bed. Tom laid awake thinking about Ahsoka and dinner. He figured this would be the last time he would see her for a while. He decided he needed to tell her how he felt about her. He got out of bed and went to her room. He knocked on the door, hoping she was still awake. She opened the and the first thing he noticed was her sleeping gown which was a silky baby blue color with spaghetti straps and went to her knees. She let him in.

" Hey, Tom. Are you okay?" she asked in a worried tone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I need to tell you something," he said, his voice shaking and nervous.

"Okay. What is it?" she questioned as they sat on the bed.

"I'm just gonna come out and say it," he took her hands and looked deep in her eyes, "Ahsoka, I'm in love with you and I always have been since the moment I laid eyes on you."

She stared at him with her mouth opened, speechless. He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. She immediately pulls away and stares at him.

"Tom, no. We can't. I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way about you any more," she exclaimed.

"You once felt the same about me?" he asked surprised.

"Once, yes, but that was a long time ago," she explained.

He got closer to her. He put his lips against hers again. She tries to pull away, but he rejects it and continues to kiss her. She eventually gives up and gave into the kiss. Tom reached for one of her gown's straps and pulls in down. She helped him by taking off her gown and helped him remove his pants and boxers. He moved down and began to kiss her neck and lightly touch her lekku. He then moves down towards her breasts and started to kiss and suck on them as she moaned. He then laid her down on the bed with him on top of her. He inserted him penis inside her as she screamed with pleasure. He continued until they reached bliss. He removed his penis and laid on the bed next to her. They both then fell asleep.


	5. Their Return

The next morning, Ahsoka woke up and saw Tom next to her, naked. She then remembered what had happened that might and grew upset and ashamed of what she did. She thought of how Anakin would react if he ever found out. She got up quietly so she wouldn't wake Tom. She went to take a shower, put on clean clothes and go down to the beach. A few minutes later, Tom woke up to see that Ahsoka was gone. He got, put on some clothes and went to go look for her. He went to the beach and found her sitting on a rock watching the sunrise. He sensed that something was wrong, so he went over to her.

"Ahsoka?" he approached her slowly, "Is something wrong?"

"Actually, yes. Something is wrong," she said softly, "Last night was wrong and it still is."

"I see," he sat next to her, "You didn't want to do that, did you?"

"No, I didn't." she replied slightly crying, "It was wrong in more ways than one."

"What do you mean. I have a feeling you mean more than it was against the code and because of our age." he said sensing another reason.

"I…I can't talk about it," she answered burring her head in her knees, thinking about her and Anakin.

"I understand if it's personal. I can respect that," he replied.

"I just would like to leave. I want to go back to Corasaunt," she blurted out through tears.

"Oh…okay. I'll call the station to see when the next shuttle to Corasaunt leaves out. I'm sorry about everything," he said to her in a sad voice.

"It's not you. I just need to go back, just to get myself together," she confessed.

"I understand. I'll go call the station," he said. He got up and went inside to contact the station. Ahsoka stayed there and watched the calm ocean under the sunrise. She then began to cry. She was worried about everything: what happened that night, what would happen if Anakin found out, how their relationship would change, what would happen if the council found out about either, and her biggest fear of all, if she got pregnant and Tom was the father. She shuddered at the thought. Tom came back out to the beach to Ahsoka.

"Ahsoka, there's a shuttle leaving out tomorrow morning at 10:00," he told her. He noticed she was still crying. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I'm fine, Tom. I'm gonna go pack," she said as she got up to go in the house. Tom was still worried about her. Something else was going on and he wanted to find out what. He knew Ahsoka well and he knew that she wasn't the type to keep secrets. He needed to know. He went to her room to try to get her to talk.

"Ahsoka?" he called from the door, "Can we talk?"

"There's nothing to talk about," she cried back, "Please just leave me alone."

"Ahsoka, please," he pleaded almost begging. She opened the door and let him in. They both sat on the bed in silence. Tom then spoke.

"Ahsoka, I know that there's something bothering you that you're not telling me. It may be none of my business, but…" he started to say when she interrupted him.

"You're right, Tom. It is none of your business! This has nothing to do with you! This is about me, so please just drop it!" she yelled with tears in her eyes.

Now Tom knew that she didn't want to talk about it. She had never yelled at him before. It took him by surprise. He knew she wanted to be alone, so he got up and left. She spent the rest of the day in her room. Tom didn't bother her. The next day, they got on the shuttle for Corasaunt. They stayed separated from each other. Tom decided that he was gonna talk to Anakin to see if he can get Ahsoka to tell him her problem. When they arrived, they went straight to the Temple. Strangely the council didn't question their early return from Naboo. Ahsoka went to her and Anakin's quarters. When she entered the room, she saw Anakin sitting on the bed on his laptop.

"Hey, Skyguy," she said in a weak voice.

"Ahsoka!" he exclaimed as he got up and hugged her tightly. She buried her head in his chest. "Why are you back so early? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Ani. I just wanted to see you again and I couldn't stay away for much longer," she said as she kissed his cheek.

"Are you okay? You look worn out," he asked in a worried tone.

"Yea, I'm fine. It was a long trip and I'm just a little tired, that's all," she replied with a slight smile.

"Well it is late. We should both get some rest," he remarked. They both laid in Anakin's bed.

"I missed you, Ani," she said.

"I missed you too, Snips." he returned.

They both fell asleep together.


	6. I'm What?

The next day, Ahsoka woke up to see Anakin next her, still asleep. She felt happy to be back with him. She then put her head on his chest and stayed there until he woke up. She looked at him with a sweet smile.

"Good morning, Skyguy," she said softly.

"Morning, Snips," he replied and then kissed her forehead. "So, what do you want to do on your first day back?"

"I would like to spend some one-on-one time with you," she said playfully as she climbed on top of him and kissed his lips.

"Well, we've got all day. What should we do first?" he asked kissing her neck and running his hand down her lekku. She giggled at the feel of it.

"Not now. We'll save that for tonight. Right now, we can go to some remote planet and spend the day there together," she suggested kissing him passionately.

"There's this beautiful place on Aldeeran. It's abandoned, secret, and very romantic. It's my secret hideout I go to when I feel like being alone or when I'm upset," he explained.

"Perfect. I'm gonna go take a shower and then we can go," she said climbing off him and heading towards the refresher. When she was done, she saw that Anakin was gone. She saw a note on the bed that said:

_Dear Ahsoka,_

_I went to get the Twilight. I should be back by the time you're done. Meet me in the front of the temple._

_Love, Anakin_

_P.S.: Bring your locket that I gave you. I have something for it._

When she got to the front of the temple, she saw him leaning on the Twilight talking to another padawan. She then noticed it was Tom and got nervous. She figured he was telling Anakin about the way she acted back on Naboo. She slowly approached them.

"Hey, Master," she then glanced at Tom, "Hello Tom."

"Hey Ahsoka. You feeling any better?" he asked worried.

"Yea, I'm fine. Are you ready to go Master?" she asked turning away from Tom.

"Yeah. Why don't you start up the engines, I'll be there in a moment." he replied. She went on board and started up the engines. She then sat in her seat and wondered what they were talking about. A few minutes later, Anakin arrived and started to take off. She didn't say any thing afraid to bring up Tom.

"You ready to go?" he asked with a smile.

"Yea, I'm ready," she replied also smiling.

"So, your note said you had something for my locket?" she then said breaking the silence and then remembering it around her neck.

"Yeah, I did," he said pulling something out of his pocket. It was a small chip. "Open it up,"

She opened it and went over to him. He put the chip in her locket and it played a video with a song playing in the back round. The video was of all the good times they spent together. The song was "At the Beginning", her favorite love song, their song.

"It's our song. Ani, this is beautiful. I love it," she said as she hugged him tightly.

"I made it while you were gone. I got lonely, so I went through the security holograms and found all the videos of us being together. Then, I figured that I could take these videos, put them together and add our song to it as a present for when you got back to show you how much I missed you," he explained.

"You are so thoughtful, Ani. You're the best thing that could've ever happened to my life," she said sweetly while sitting on his lap, watching the videos. She began to lightly cry.

"Why are you crying?" he asked wiping the tears from her face.

"I always cry after that song. It reminds me of when we first met, when we accepted each other. And all these memories have always been the highlights of my life," she explained smiling through her light tears.

"Well at least now, you will always have them with you in your heart and close to your heart," he said sweetly and kissed her.

They arrived on Aldeeran a little while later. They went to Anakin's secret hideout somewhere in the forest. They came to a cottage that was big enough for at least three people. Ahsoka thought in was romantic because it was discrete.

"When was the last time you were here?" she asked.

"The day you left until the day you got back," he answered as they entered the cottage. "Hey, come on. I want to show you something, but you have to close your eyes."

She closed her eyes and felt his hand pull hers, leading her somewhere. After a few minutes, they got there.

"Okay, open your eyes!" he exclaimed. When she opened her eyes, she saw a beautiful lake with swans. The lake was in the middle of nowhere in a forest, and that's what made it beautiful and romantic. Swans were very rare to find in the galaxy, so she was very fascinated by their appearance.

"Ani, this is beautiful! I can't believe you never brought me here before," she exclaimed.

"I wanted to wait until a special occasion, but I figured I didn't need one with you. You are a special occasion that's here to stay," he said as he walked up behind her and put his hands around her waist.

"Ani, I…" she started, but she suddenly passed out.

"Ahsoka? Ahsoka!" he exclaimed. He didn't waste any time and quickly went to get help with her in his arms. When Ahsoka woke up, she saw white lights and a droid standing over her.

"You are finally awake. Your friend has been worried about you and the baby," the droid said. She looked at it confused.

"Baby? What baby?" she asked still confused.

"You are pregnant, ma'am," it informed her.

"I'm what?" she said as she laid back down to take this in. "Where is my friend?"

"He's outside your room. He's been here since you pasted out. Would you like to see him?" the droid asked.

"Yes, thank you," she said scared.

"You're welcome, ma'am," the droid said and left to get Anakin. He came in the room and immediately hugged her.

"Are you feeling okay?" he asked worried.

"I'm okay, but the droid just told me…" she started.

"I know. Don't worry about that, we'll get through this together," he said comforting her. "Get some sleep. You still look tired,"

He got in the hospital bed with her and comforted her until she fell asleep still afraid. _I'm sorry, Ani,_ she thought. _I'm so sorry._


	7. The Father

The next day, Ahsoka woke up to find that Anakin was gone. She asked the medical droid and it said that he left a few minutes ago and said he would be back in an hour. Ahsoka knew this was her chance. She asked for a blood test to make sure she knew who the father was. The droid took a sample of her blood and went to run the test. She sat up thinking about what would happen if Tom was the father & how Anakin would react. She was afraid for herself, Tom, Anakin, and her own child. The droid came back fifteen minutes later.

"Ma'am, I have the results from your test," the droid said.

"Okay, well… who's the father?" she asked scared half to death.

"The father is a one Anakin Skywalker," he confirmed. Ahsoka was taken by surprise. She expected the father to be Tom because he was the last person she had sex with.

"Wait, Anakin's the father?" she said making sure she heard right.

"Yes. The test shows Anakin Skywalker as the father of your child," the droid repeated.

"Wait, how far along am I?" she questioned.

"At least a month," he answered.

"Thank you," she said half smiling.

"You're welcome, ma'am," the droid said before he left. Ahsoka laid in her bed relieved that Anakin was the father, but she then worried what Tom would think he found out. He would think that _he's_ the father. Just then, Anakin walked in and kissed her forehead.

"How you feeling, Snips?" he asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

"A lot better. I just found out that I'm a month pregnant your child and you haven't left me. I feel better in every way," she said with a smile.

"That's good because I remember when I was talking to your friend, Tom, he told me you weren't acting like your normal self. He said you were upset, moody, and just not you," he explained.

"It was probably the hormones kicking in. Now that I know why, I feel better," she said rubbing her belly.

"Well, that's a relief. You not acting like you, just doesn't seem right," he said with a smile. She laughed a little and lightly punched his shoulder.

"Now you're just making fun of me," she exclaimed.

"No, not at all. It's just always nice to know that you're still my little Snips you were when I met you," he said hugging her and stroking her head tails.

"By the way, how long was I out after I fainted?" she asked curiously.

"Just two days. Obi-Wan already contacted me wondering where we are. I told him what happened and he said he'll cover for us until we get back," he explained.

"So, Obi-Wan knows I'm pregnant?" she asked.

"Yes, he says he's happy for us and he has to train another padawan," he said.

"Right, Tom just got assigned to Obi-Wan after Master Conrose was killed. He told about that," she said going back to what happened on Naboo and then shaking the thought from her mind.

"So, do you want to go back or do you wanna stay? The medical droid says you can leave," he told her.

"We can stay. I would actually like to take in the beauty of this place without passing out," she said with a giggle in her voice.

"Okay then. You can get dressed and I'll go sign you out," he said before getting up. He left to go sign her out as she got dressed and ready to go. Even though she knew who the father was, he still wondered what Tom would think if her saw she was pregnant. She had to think of a way to let him down gently and tell him he wasn't the father. She also had to think of a way to avoid telling him who the father was. She also thought what she should do if Anakin found out that she slept with Tom. She didn't know what she should do. She was very confused.

"Okay, you're signed out. You ready to go?" Anakin said as he broke her train of thought.

"Yea, let's go!" she exclaimed as she jumped off the bed and walked towards him.

They spent the rest of day at their private lake feeding the swans. A few of them made hearts with their necks and beaks. A reflection of Anakin and Ahsoka appeared in one of the hearts. They snuggled closer to each other. When it got late, they went into the cottage and fell asleep.


	8. Telling the Truth

_Did you like the twist in the last chapter? Well you're gonna LOVE this one._

The next day, Ahsoka woke up to find Anakin gone, again. She then smelled food cooking. She got up and went to the kitchen and saw Anakin cooking a breakfast of pancakes, eggs, and sausage. She saw her as she entered the room.

"Morning, Sunshine," he said as he flipped a pancake.

"Morning to you too. I didn't know you could cook," she said smiling.

"Well, you just assumed I didn't. I was never given the chance to cook for you," he replied returning a smile. "Are you hungry?"

"Do you really need to ask. I'm eating for two now," she asked holding her belly remembering the baby. He chuckled.

"Right, I almost forgot about our own little sunshine," he complied as he hugged her from behind and rubbed her belly. He fixed them plates and they sat at the table to eat.

"This is really good, Ani," she complimented after tasting the food.

"Thanks. I used to cook all the time for Padme when I got the chance," he said remembering the very last time he ever cooked for her.

"Well she was very lucky to have you around," she returned with a smirk.

"And now you have me," he said half chuckling.

"Yeah, now I have you with me," she said reaching for his hand and holding it. After they finished eating, they went back to the room and laid in bed for a while. Ahsoka was still worried about everything, but now her main focus was on the baby, their baby. She finally spoke.

"Ani, what are we gonna do when the council finds out? What's gonna happen? I don't wanna be separated from you or our child," she exclaimed in a worried voice.

"Ahsoka, calm down. It's gonna be okay. I'll think of something. We may be separated for a while, but not forever. We'll get through this together. I won't lose you or our baby. I promise," he replied in a calm voice, "Speaking of the council, they're probably wondering where we are. We should probably get back."

"Oh…okay, you're right. They know I came back early from the retreat and may question why," she said as they got up to leave. They fired up the Twilight and headed back to Corasaunt. When they arrived at the temple, it was quiet and no one was looking for them. They went to their quarters and rested a while. Ahsoka had a sick feeling in her stomach. You would think it was a side effect for her pregnancy, but it was really a feeling of guilt, lies, and hurt. She knew it was time to tell Anakin and Tom the truth about everything.

"Um… Ani, could you wait here a minute? I need to go get something and I'll need you here when I return," she suddenly said getting off the bed.

"Sure. Take your time," he said helping her off the bed.

"It'll only take a minute or so. We need to have a serious talk when I get back," she said as she walked out the door into the halls. She went to go find Tom. She found him in the library on a computer. She took a deep breath and walked up to him.

"Hey, Tom?" she said softly. He turned for the screen and smiled at her.

"Hey there Ahsoka. How are you feeling?" he asked in a perky tone.

"I'm much better now. Listen, I need to speak with you in my quarters. Do you have a minute?" she replied bashfully.

"Yeah, sure. I've got time," he said as he rose from his chair. They walked back to Ahsoka's quarters in silence. Tom didn't know what to expect. When they entered the room Anakin was laying on the bed where he was when Ahsoka left. When he saw Tom, he immediately sat up over the edge of the bed.

"Hey there, Tom. What brings you by?" he asked confused.

"Uh… Ahsoka said that she needed to speak with me and I thought she meant alone," he answered looking at Ahsoka as she locked the door.

"Actually, I need to talk to both of you. I need to tell you the truth," she started as she was slowly pacing. Tom sat on the other edge of the bed Anakin was on.

"What do you mean? What's going on?" Anakin asked still confused.

"Yeah, Ahsoka. What's this all about?" Tom then asked also confused. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I need to tell you two something that one of you knows and the other doesn't and vice versa," started again first looking at Tom, "Tom, I'm pregnant," she paused when she saw the shocked and terrified look on his face " you are not the father," she finished. Tom's face then went surprised and confused. Anakin looked confused and a little angry.

"Ahsoka! Why did you tell him that?" he asked furiously hoping she wasn't gonna say what he thought she was gonna say.

"Because, Anakin, when me and Tom were on Naboo, we spent the night together, but it was only one time," she said afraid of his reaction.

"So, you two, had sex?" he exclaimed with angry and hurt in his voice.

"Master Skywalker, it wasn't Ahsoka's fault, it was mine. I forced in to doing it even after she said no. And I'm really sorry about that," Tom blurted out defending his friend. Anakin heard the truth in his voice and became more furious.

"So, you raped her?" he asked in a voice that had released a bit of the Darth Vader in him. It gave off a feeling that someone in the room was gonna die.

"Technically speaking, sir, yes," he replied in an ashamed voice, "She told me that she didn't want to do it, but I refused to take no for an answer, but when I saw her reaction the next day, I knew that it was way over the line. And I regret everything I did and I am truly and deeply sorry."

The room grew quiet. A negative force filled the room. Anakin then jumped on Tom and started to beat him. Tom fought back as much as he could. Ahsoka was finally able to pull then apart. She held Anakin's arms and looked into his eyes.

"Anakin, don't. Please. Think about us. All three of us," she said almost crying. Anakin saw the fear in her eyes. He hated for her to see him like this. He then put his hand on her belly. He felt the baby kick and he forgot all his anger.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that," he said then looked over at Tom whose mouth was bleeding, " And I'm sorry for what I did. I don't know what came over me." Tom then got up and walked over to Anakin. Ahsoka was standing next to him to make sure he didn't try to bash his head in again.

"It's okay. I completely understand. When someone does something horrible to the one you love, you would do anything to make sure it doesn't happen again. And sometimes that would involve trying to kill someone," he said chucking a little.

"But I must ask this. Why did you do it?" Anakin asked out of curiosity.

"Because that night it happened, she told me that she used to have feelings for me before she met you. I didn't know you two were together, so I tried to make her remember her feelings hoping we could be happy together. But now that I see she has you, I'm willing to accept that do to the fact that she's happy with you and that she doesn't love me any more, but as long as she's happy, I'm happy for her," he explained. Ahsoka took a step forward, looking at Anakin to make sure it was okay with him. He nodded and she approached Tom.

"Tom, I do still love you, just not in a romantic way. You've always been there for me when we were little. You were my first friend and you're like a brother to me. You were the only one who was there for me or even liked me at that. But just know this, I will always love, but like a brother. Can you accept that?" she explained.

"Yea, I can live with that. But if your man tries to kill me again, I'm gonna have a problem being around you," he joked.

"Well I'll keep you informed of the best times to be around," she responded as they hugged. He then walked over to Anakin.

"Are we cool, man?" he asked holding out his hand.

"Yea, we're cool. Sorry about your mouth, though," he replied.

"That's okay, man. At least you got the crook out of my neck," he joked.

"Okay, now that were all friends again, what are we gonna do about the baby?" Ahsoka then asked after they made up.

"Well, I'll tell you this. I will help you two keep your secret for as long as I can. And I think I got an idea on how to tell the Council," Tom said.


	9. Telling the Council

Tom started to explain his plan. He said that they would tell the council that he was the father of the baby and risk being expelled from the Order.

"But, Tom, if you get expelled, you won't become a Jedi. You'll just be throwing away your dream," Ahsoka protested.

"Yeah, you don't have to give up your dream for us," Anakin agreed.

"I don't mind. Look, if it keeps you two together and happy, it's fine," Tom confirmed.

"Are you absolutely sure about this?" Ahsoka asked.

"I'm positive. I would do it if it was my child. I just you to be happy with him and your child," he reassured. They were all in agreement, but Ahsoka still was unsure about putting the blame on Tom, but they had no other choice. They decided to wait until it was necessary to tell the council so Tom could stay as long as possible.

About a month later, Ahsoka started to show a bit of a bump and the council started to notice a difference in her behavior, fighting skills and her eating habits. They knew it was time. Before they got a chance to request an audience with the Council, they already called for Ahsoka. They both knew what it was about, so they both went.

"Padawan Ahsoka, we have noticed a difference in your behavior, your fighting skills, and your diet. Would you like to explain?" Mace first said.

"Yes, Master. My behavior has been worse, my fighting skills haven't been as well, and my diet has changed because… I'm pregnant," she answered.

"How far along are you?" Yoda then asked.

"Two months, Master," she responded. They all looked over to Tom.

"Are you the father, Padawan Tom?" Mace questioned.

"Yes, Master," he answered, "And it wasn't Ahsoka fault. I forced her to do it even after she said no." The council exchanged a look and returned to Tom.

"You do understand what you did is against the code and is a result of expulsion from the Order?" Mace asked.

"Yes, Master, and I am willing to accept the consequences for my actions," Tom responded.

"Well, we have no choice. You are hereby stripped of your padawan status and expelled from the Order. You are to return to your home planet with your family," Mace said.

"Yes, Master," Tom replied.

"And Padawan Ahsoka, you are to go to the Teenage Pregnancy Center on Naboo. You are temporarily stripped of your padawan status until the pregnancy is over. Once you have the child, you will bring it to us for a medichlorian count. If it's low, it is to go to your family back on Shili," he continued.

"I understand, master," Ahsoka relied.

"You two are dismissed." They bowed and went back to Ahsoka's quarters to tell Anakin what happened.

"Tom, I still don't feel right about this. You just got expelled from the order because of me," Ahsoka confessed.

"I already told you, Ahsoka, I'm fine with it. Plus, I've told the council what I did and I'm accepting the consequences for what I never should've done," Tom replied. She sighed

"Well you two should probably start packing and get some rest. You've got a big day ahead of you tomorrow," Anakin then said. Tom left to go pack his things. Anakin helped Ahsoka pack. When they were done, they laid in bed and fell asleep.

The next day, Anakin took Ahsoka and Tom to the shuttles they were to leave on to go their separate ways. Anakin & Ahsoka kissed goodbye and she and Tom hugged.

"I'm sorry, Tom," she whispered in his ear.

"I am, too," he replied.

They separated and went to their shuttles and went their separate ways.

_Did you like the story? Look for the sequel "Changes."_


End file.
